Deliver
by cynicalspring
Summary: Donatello & April were expecting. A short story.


A/N Hello! This is a short donxapril song fic. The song is the Bayside acoustic cover of Megan by the Smoking Popes. Youtube it. You wont be sorry.

A big thanks to SleepingSeeker for the jumpstart to the brain for this one! :D

* * *

**_Butter on a summer day  
When she's around_**

Donatello sat perched on top of the highest point on the Manhattan Bridge looking at the object in his hands. He had lost track of how many hours he had been there, but it was dark out now. The night was pleasant enough, early summer, a nice warm breeze, and clear enough to make out some of the brighter stars in the sky. He let his mind wander back to 8 months previous, when she first told him. A father! Of all the most amazing and miraculous things he and his family had been through, he was going to be a father!

**_I was on the tracks  
When the gates came down  
When suddenly I recognized  
Those bloodshot rearview mirror eyes as mine_**

The first few months they spent preparing. There was a whirlwind of activity and emotion when they told their families. There was a lot of apprehension on the part of their fathers, but April & Donatello's happiness was contagious. April's father & Master Splinter had come to the agreement that sewer living was no longer in the best interest of their families, so with a bit of creative thinking & accounting both families pooled resources and purchased a large multi family home. It would be a bit harder to stay concealed, but it would be healthier & safer for the baby. The O'Neil / Hamato clan were finally living as one family. A real family.

Kirby was able to get his hands on some monitoring equipment, but the ultrasound needed some work. Donatello would have that fixed soon though, and for now, monitoring the heart rate of the child, as well as April's health was sufficient. For all intents and purposes their child was healthy.

**_And I heard that whistle call my name  
And I almost drove away  
But Megan I had a feeling that you would be on that train  
So I just waited there for you_**

At six months April was getting larger every day it seemed. Splinter Kirby & Donatello insisted that she stay home. Her nesting phase had definitely begun, and finally Michelangelo wasn't the only one eating like a pregnant woman. The two bonded over strange cuisine.

Raph became surprisingly more subdued in his anger, especially in her presence. Leo had even taken the stick out of his… well, you know. He had lovingly restored some of their & April's old wooden toys, and had even joined Donatello in restoring & painting a crib.

April had tried her hand at a mural in the nursery, but in the end Splinter was the one who they called upon to paint over it and start from scratch. Before long there was a lovely ink painting of cranes in flight on the southern wall of the nursery.

Pieces were just falling into place for their family.

**_Caught a ride to another town  
Where the air was clean  
And the sun never goes down  
Everyone was standing in a line  
Between the landing and the stairs_**

Month Seven brought some troubles, but nothing too out of the ordinary. April was experiencing some pains and some slight bleeding, and gestational diabetes. But nothing her father & Donatello couldn't handle. She was placed on strict bed rest & a special diet for the remainder of her pregnancy. Splinter offered his ever present emotional support to the clan as they monitored April & the baby's health.

Kirby had "borrowed" a much needed ultrasound from the medical labs at the university he was now teaching in, as the old one was beyond repair. Eagerly, the family gathered around for the first images of the new family member… A girl. A baby girl. And she looked healthy. Two Eyes, Ten fingers, Eight toes, A small tail, and a Carapace? She clearly took after her father. Hopefully it wouldn't pose a problem in birth, it looked small enough to pass with ease.

Reassured, the odd family had a renewed vigor for their impending expansion. April & Donatello had never loved each other as much as they did in that moment. She looked at him as she held his hand and smiled "Her name is Felicity."

**_I heard somebody call my name  
I almost climbed the stairs  
But Megan I had a feeling that someday you'd meet me there  
So I just waited there for you_**

Yesterday afternoon a pained scream tore through the house. Thankfully Donatello was there to catch her before she had fallen over from the pain. April's water broke. Soon. Too soon. Maybe it was because the baby was part turtle? They were in uncharted waters after all. Donatello cried out for splinter & Kirby as he gathered April up and rushed her to the exam area on the first floor. It was only after he had set her on the bed and let his rational mind kick into gear that he noticed it. The Blood. So much blood. Both he & April were covered in it…

**_Butter on a summer day  
When I hear your name  
It's a dream that never came true  
So I sat down on the tracks  
And waited for a train to take me back to you_**

The silence was deafening, even with the even unending electronic tone cutting through it like a knife. Donatello stood looking at the figure in the bed covered by the white sheet & the little unmoving bundle of blankets next to her. Kirby lay across the bed, inconsolable, clutching his lifeless daughter & grandbaby. Splinter had collapsed to a sitting position the floor, motionless, like his mind had disconnected from his body. A crimson stain spread ever wider across the lower half of the bed. And his brothers were waiting, unawares, for good news on the other side of the door. And Donatello just stood there. Useless. Helpless to stop any of it. He snapped and faster than lightening he pulled the flat-lined heart monitor from the shelf and hurtled it across the room, smashing it into pieces. He was gone before his brothers came to investigate the noise, evidenced only by the open window.

**_And somebody came and took my hand  
And I finally had to go  
But Megan I just want you to know  
That I waited as long as I could_**

Donatello pushed back the all to recent events of the day and smiled down at the object in his hands. The tears were streaming down his face.

He had been there for hours. It was time to go now.

Above the noise of the bustling city a faint splash could be heard, and a worn well-loved photograph of an odd but happy couple danced like a leaf on the wind.

**_I'm butter on a summer day when she's around_**


End file.
